A présent anéantie, je préfère perdre la vie
by Fickerstein
Summary: ONE SHOT - DEATH FIC. Journal de Kairi, où elle raconte sa vie sentimentale chaotique... Fic abordant la bisexualité, le regard des gens, la sensibilité des jeunes, la trahison, l'alcool le suicide... Pas très gai tout ça je sais. Venez lire et comment


**Hello fanfictionneurs!**

**Ceci est un one shot - deathfic sur le couple yuri Kairi x Xion (ouais ouais pardonnez moi mais bon, j'ai commencé à écrire ça sans personnages, et finalement j'ai trouvé ça approprié... Fin bref, j'avais envie, voilà tout.)**

**S'il vous plait, lisez jusqu'au bout; et donnez moi votre avis.**

_

* * *

_

_Yosh Journal!!_

_T'es beau, mais j'crois tu auras le meme sort que tes prédécésseurs: je te délaisserait très vite, parce que j'ai toujours la flemme de tenir un jour un foutu cahier. J'avais juste envie d'écrire, alors voilà. J'avais besoin de vider mon sac, tu vois. Et comme j'aime pas déballer ma vie sans raison, bah j'en ai une maintenant! Je voulais juste me défouler sur un sujet: l'amour._

_Au début de l'année scolaire, j'ai vu cette fille. Elle a de beaux cheveux blond, des yeux d'un bleu si clair... Elle a du charme, elle est jolie. Je ressens un profond sentiment d'admiration envers elle. Grace à une amie, j'ai pu connaitre le nom d'une personne qui la connaissait, puis via internet j'ai connu le prénom de la jolie blondinette: Namine._

_Figurez vous qu'une amie d'un coup m'annonce "Je suis bi."_

_Au début je comprenais pas. Et je croyais ça impossible que je devienne bi. Je me trompais._

_5 mois plus tard, ou 4, je sais pas. Cette fille m'obsedait toujours autant. J'en ai parlé avec l'amie en question, et elle m'a dit... Tu serais pas amoureuse...? Et là je suis restée sur le cul. Et si c'était ça? Non non! C'est pas possible!_

_J'ai longtemps refusé ça. Je ne POUVAIS PAS être bi. C'est trop mal vu! Comment réagirait mes parents? Je me fout de l'avis des gens, mais ma famille, c'est pas pareil..._

_J'ai voulu me rapprocher de cette fille, et j'ai bien compris qu'elle en avait rien à fichtre de moi. Mais alors rien! J'ai fait une petite déprime. Et c'est là que l'inévitable était bien confirmé: c'était bien de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Bah ouais._

_Petit à petit, j'me suis faite à cette idée. Et ce n'est que réçament que j'en ai brievement parlé à ma mère. On a pas trop passer de temps là dessus, je l'ai dit vite fait, elle n'a rien dit, et nous n'en avons toujours pas reparlé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ai mal pris._

_Bref. Là commence la VERITABLE histoire !_

_Cela fait déja 9mois que je suis dans ce foutu collège. 9 mois de cours, de devoirs, de controles... M'enfin, vacances dans un mois: ça motive!! Depuis quelques temps, je suis happy non stop. Allez-savoir pourquoi. On me demande souvent si je suis amoureuse. Je ne pense pas, je le saurais, c'est ridicule. J'ai aucun garçon qui me tape dans l'oeil pour l'instant. Vraiment. Ni de fille, si ce n'est que je ne reste jamais indifférente quand je vois Namine._

_J'admire à présent cette fille. Si si, la jolie jeune fille qui parait avoir le même age que moi. Elle a un petit visage finement maquillé, des yeux superbes, un style de fringues bien à elle, une coupe de cheveux courte et qui lui va très bien. Faut que je fasse connaissance avec elle! Mais comment...?_

_

* * *

_

_Une amie pleurait, et je suis allée la réconforter... En meme temps que la jeune fille que j'admire. Du coup on a viteuf' fait connaissance. Elle s'est présentée (elle s'apelle Xion!) , m'a dit adorer mon t-shirt! Ahah! Un t-shirt édition limité de mon groupe favoris: Blink 182! Je lui ai dis merci et que j'adorais son style. Merci à mon amie, grâce à elle j'ai fait connaissance avec Xion._

_Depuis ce jour, on se salue régulierement. Un truc qui m'a marquée: à un moment elle m'a dit "Salut ma belle." J'étais flattée et en meme temps, ça m'a rendue hyper heureuse. Pourtant ce n'est rien qu'un espece de surnom. Et pourtant..._

_

* * *

_

_Un matin à 9h, je la vois devant l'entrée du college, et je sens mon coeur faire un bond. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à lui de faire des bonds comme ça? Je vais lui dire bonjour, rien de plus, et je me sens comme sur un petit nuage... Est-ce que...? Non non! Non!_

_Meme jour, midi. Je sors des cours. Après avoir longuement cogité sur le fait que je pouvais PEUT ETRE etre en train de tomber amoureuse de F., j'ai bien du reconnaître qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférente._

_Vous savez, déja quand vous avez un garçon qui vous tape à l'oeil._

_Vous avez une chance sur 2 qu'il accepte d'avoir une relation avec vous._

_Maintenant imaginer que vous avez quelqu'un du meme sexe que vous, qui vous tape à l'oeil._

_Et bah la chance pour qu'un mec accepte qui était de 1 sur 2, est encore divisée par deux._

_C'est comme ça. L'hétérosexualité est dominante, alors imaginez bien que si c'est déja dur de trouver l'amour en tant qu'hétéro, alors en tant que bi..._

_J'hésite. Dois-je lui dire? J'ai tellement peur._

_Je souffre déja tellement de l'aimer en secret._

_Souffrirais-je d'avantage si elle ne m'aimait pas?_

_J'en sais rien, je souffre déja tellement..._

_Après quelques jours, j'en ai parlé à une amie. Oui, elle a dit qu'il fallait que je lui dise. C'est décidé. Opération rapprochage de Xion!_

_Je lui parle, on a beaucoup de points communs. Elle aime le meme style de musique... Et on voue un culte au meme groupe! C'est il pas génial? Et mon coeur continue de battre comme un fou quand je suis près d'elle, quand je la vois... Mon dieu... J'risque la crise cardiaque là! Bordel!_

_

* * *

_

_Samedi. Elle m'a invitée chez elle. Je m'y rend, hyper heureuse._

_Déja quand j'arrive, son père me fait bonne impression. Quelqu'un d'accueillant et de chaleureux. Elle vit dans une adorable maison... Et sa chambre... Ah, sa chambre! Si joliment décorée. La mienne à coté, c'est la cabane de Tarzan m'voyez. On passa l'aprem à parler, et je vais pas m'attarder sur tous les sujets abordés... A un moment , elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait proche de moi, que c'était rare qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement, et qu'elle tenait beaucoup à moi. Je crois avoir rougit. J'espere qu'elle ne l'a pas vu!_

_

* * *

_

_Lundi soir, je suis restée avec elle après les cours. On s'est assises au bord d'un lac, loin du monde, dans la campagne. On a beaucoup parlé, et il y eut un long moment de silence. Et c'est là que j'ai lâché..._

_-"... Putain Xion, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi..."_

_Elle m'a regardé l'air surprise. Elle était au courant pour ma bisexualité. Je n'avait jamais osé lui demander pour elle. En fait, je n'étais jamais sortie avec une fille au paravant... Je n'étais pas trop douée pour ce genre de chose, l'amour, le romantisme... Elle est restée silencieuse, jusqu'a ce que son père appelle, quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir raccroché, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait y aller. Elle m'a fait la bise, et m'a laché un "A demain." J'avoue que ma fierté en a pris un coup, et je me sentait plus bas que terre d'etre sans réponse. Au moins, elle savait que je l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup..._

_

* * *

_

_Le lendemain, elle est venue me parler, comme si de rien était. On a pas abordé le sujet._

_

* * *

_

_Le surlendemain, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait à me parler. Je suis donc allée chez elle. Elle m'a regardée, et elle m'a dit..._

_-"J'ai bien réfléchi. Tu sais, je n'avais jamais vraiment penser à mon "orientation sexuelle." et quand tu m'as avoué tout ça, je me suis dit que, peut etre, il était temps que je me penche sur la question. J'ai beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup réfléchi. Tu sais, je ne suis pas sortie avec beaucoup de personnes dans ma vie. Alors si je te dis oui, désolée si au début je suis pas très... Disons "participative." Je parle de faire des trucs de couples , mais de base bien sur... Hein?"_

_Je crois que j'ai fait un grand, très grand sourire. Ca voulait dire oui? Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle a hoché la tête. J'ai pas pu me retenir, je me suis foutue à chialer. Elle a délicatement passé ses bras autour de moi._

_-"Je t'aime... Kairi."_

_Je me suis foutue à chialer du plus belle. On aurait dut une grosse gamine à qui on venait de voler sa sucette chuppa-chups. J'étais si heureuse. Tellement heureuse! Je sais pas comment décrire ça! Putain je l'aime je l'aime!_

_

* * *

_

_Le lendemain on s'est vue à la récré rapidement. Elle m'a proposé de manger chez elle le soir meme. No problem!_

_Le soir arriva très vite, on est allées pic-niquer dans... Son jardin. Ouais ouais je sais, original... Son père était pas là, alors on avait sa maison pour nous toutes seules. On a longuement parlé sur le drap étendu sur l'herbe de son jardin. Je me suis alors allongée dans la pelouse, à regarder le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber, on appercevait déja la lune, et quelques étoiles. Et là, paf, je sens quelque chose s'asseoir sur moi. J'avoue que là, j'ai rien compris à ma vie sur le coup! Elle s'était assise à califourchon sur moi, et laissait sa frange cacher ses yeux -ce que j'aimais quand elle faisait ça.- Je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogatif, me suis un peu redréssée, et là elle m'a embrassée. J'étais tellement stupéfaite, étonnée, heureuse... Je n'ai meme pas pensé à fermer les yeux, pour profiter encore plus de ce moment. C'est idiot je sais! mais c'est l'amour! L'A-MOUR vous dis-je!_

_J'ai dormi chez elle, au début on était assez génées de dormir dans le même lit, mais bon, finalement j'ai sortit une vanne pourrite, et ça a détendu l'atmosphere. NON Y'A PAS EUT DE SEXE SPECE DE JOURNAL PERVERS! -Ca y est, je deviens parano, et prend mon journal pour un toxico voyeur.-_

_J'ai finalement passé le week-end chez elle. Je l'aime tellement._

_

* * *

_

_Ca fait 2 mois que j'ai pas écrit! Espanté! Je l'avais bien dit que je délaisserais ce foutu cahier!_

_Bref... J'ai eut des... Relations poussées va t'on dire pour ne pas entrer dans le vif du sujet; avec Xion._

_On est plus proches que jamais. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Elle aussi. C'est la premiere fois dans toute ma vie qu'une de mes histoires d'amour dure, et me satisfait._

_Merde, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime...._

_

* * *

_

_Aujourd'hui à la récré, Xion n'est pas venue me dire bonjour. Je l'ai apperçue discuter avec Namine, celle qui faisait avant elle, battre mon coeur. Alors elles se connaissaient?_

_

* * *

_

_Mercredi, j'ai mangé avec Xion à midi. On a bien rigolé, parce que je me suis étouffée avec des frittes._

_

* * *

_

_Alors là je suis trop véxée! Xion m'a dit "Ah désolée non, samedi je peux pas, je vois Namine!"_

_ET MOI ALORS? Merde quoi j'suis sa petite amie, on se voit de moins en moins souvent parce que je passe des épreuves scolaires! Je devrais etre sa priorité!_

_

* * *

_

_Lundi aprem je devais voir Xion, mais j'ai du annuler, je me suis faite collée par mon prof de français , parce que je lui ai dit "je vous encule" quand il a dit que l'homosexualité était absurde et immorale. Connard..._

_

* * *

_

_Xion est devenue distante. Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, elle agis comme d'habitude._

_Comme chaque vendredi aprem, on pique un sprint à 16h pour aller se cacher dans la cantine et s'embrasser en paix sans etre jugées dans la cours pendant la récré. Mais... Il y a quelque chose de différent._

_

* * *

_

_Je lui ai demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle m'a dit "non, non!"_

_

* * *

_

_Elle a enfin craché le morceau._

_-" Kairi... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... J'ai embrassé Namine lundi dernier... Tu sais, comme tu étais collée, j'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir te voir, alors je suis allée chez Namine pour me changer les idées...."_

_Ce prof de français avait en 5 minutes brisé ma vie._

_Remarque, si j'avais pas étée collée cet aprem là, qui me dis qu'elles se seraient pas embrassée un autre jour?_

_Si vous saviez comme j'ai la haine. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait des sentiments envers Namine, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'aviserait pas à répondre à cette question._

_Oh non Xion, tu ne cacheras pas ça éternellement..._

_

* * *

_

_Je le savais. Je m'y attendais. Mais ça fait tellement mal quand meme, quand on vous le dit._

_-"Oui, elle ne me laisse pas indifférente."_

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça devait TOUJOURS se terminer ainsi?_

_

* * *

_

_Je souffrais trop._

_Je souffrais trop de la voir sourire quand Namine la saluait de loin dans la cours._

_Je souffrais trop de savoir qu'elle m'aimait à 50%, et qu'elle aimait en meme temps quelqu'un d'autre._

_Je souffrais trop qu'elle ne soit pas à moi, et rien qu'à moi._

_Alors j'ai mis fin à notre relation. Elle a pleuré dans mes bras. Nous sommes restées silencieuses, à par ses sanglots, ce fut le néant._

_

* * *

_

_Ca fait deux semaines maintenant que je vis sans elle._

_Elle m'évite._

_Et je crois que je préfere pas lui adresser la parole._

_Elle passe ses récrés avec Namine._

_J'avais tellement la haine!_

_Il a fallu que celle que j'aimais tant, ma vie, ma moitié, mon ame soeur... Me trompe... Avec une fille pour qui j'étais devenue BISEXUELLE? Pour qui j'avais accepté ce fait? Putin pardonnez moi, je commence à penser comme mon prof de français... Si jamais j'avais pu etre NORMALE! FAIRE COMME TOUT LE MONDE! AIMER UN GARCON! ME PRENDRE DES MILLIERS DE RATEAU! M'HABILLER COMME UNE POUFFE POUR ETRE SURE DE GAGNER DANS LA LISTE DE PRETENDANTE DES BEAUX GOSSE! MAIS PUTIN DE MERDE!_

_

* * *

_

_Elle a embrassé Namine. Devant tout le monde. Dans la cours. Alors qu'avec moi, elle disait qu'elle voulait pas etre jugée, qu'elle ne supportait pas le regard des gens... Je me sent tellement faible. Ma fierté? Elle a brisé en mille éclats. Les deux filles que j'avais aimé le plus au monde, ensemble. Et moi? J'me retrouvais sur le banc de touche. Celle que personne n'aime._

_J'étais devenue comme un fantome... Mon coeur? Elle l'avait brisé. Mon ame? Elle l'avait emportée. J'étais comme une coquille vide. Quelqu'un qui avait besoin de quelque chose pour vivre._

_J'étais... Comme quelqu'un en attente de greffe d'un organe._

_Sur une liste d'attente, celle de Cupidon._

_Comme il y a des milliards de noms autre que le mien sur cette liste, je pense que je ne risque pas d'avoir quelqu'un avant longtemps._

_Et pis c'est idiot, je ne veux personne d'autre que Xion._

_Enfin... Je ne sais pas trop. Je l'aime, plus que tout. Mais en meme temps, je la deteste. Je la deteste, je la haie, pour ce qu'elle m'a fait._

_Je la haie pour le coup qu'elle ma porté, qui m'a brisée._

_

* * *

_

_J'ai séché les cours aujourdhui. Voir ces deux donzelles s'embrasser? Non merci!_

_

* * *

_

_Le college a appellé aujourd'hui, pour avertir ma mère que ça fait 2 semaines qu'on ne m'a pas vue en cours._

_Je vous dit pas le savon que j'ai pris. Elle m'a demandé "Pourquoi". J'ai répondu "Parce que."_

_

* * *

_

_Ca fait 3 semaines que je me suis mise à fumer. C'est la seule chose qui me détend. C'est comme un échapattoire. Mais en meme temps..._

_Je suis comme quelqu'un qui attend la greffe d'un organe, qui a besoin de cet organe pour vivre, et qui meurs à petit feu en l'attendant. Quelqu'un qui attend ça, et qui pendant ce temps utilise comme une sorte de médicament en guise de remplacement, en attendant la greffe. mais ce médicament est dangereux pour sa santé, et peux à la longue le tuer._

_Bah wala. Je suis une personne sans vie, qui attend quelqu'un pour la sortir du gouffre, et qui en attendant joue avec la mort, en clopant tout et n'importe quoi._

_Pour oublier. L'oublier, elle. LES oublier, elles._

_

* * *

_

_Maman m'a surprise completement défoncée hier._

_Elle ne m'a rien dit._

_Il parait que je parlais à une fleur, et lui disait que la vie était comme une autoroute sur laquelle tu marchais, et pù tu risquais de mourrir à chaque instant, parce que pleins de voitures passait à toute vitesse, et te frolaient..._

_

* * *

_

_Mes profs s'inquietent, j'avais 16 de moyenne avant, et je me retrouve aujourd'hui avec 5. ILs disent "Ne pas comprendre cette baisse si importante dans ma scolaritééé! Peut etre un probleme familiaaal? Oh là là pauvre petite! Elle a du perdre un etre cher, tatata..."_

_Tss. Les adultes, je les haie._

_Ils se croient plus importants, plus matures que nous, les ado.  
Alors qu'on a la meme façon de penser qu'eux. Et comme ça les agacent, ils prennent leur bénéfice d'age comme preuve de maturité plus important que la notre._

_"J'ai 40ans! J'ai plus de vécu que toi! Nia nia nia!"_

_Je méprise les adultes. Je refuse d'en devenir une. Oh non, la vie ne m'attrapera pas dans son courant!_

_Le temps passe, a passé, et passera, je le sais. Et il est hors de question que je continue à survivre. Plus rien ne me donne gout à la vie._

_Je n'ai rien. Une simple routine. La vie est grise._

_"Pense aux pauvres enfants qui eux meurent de faim! Pensent que y'a plus malheureux que toi!"_

_Mais je les emmerde, les autres!_

_Je m'en fout, des autres!_

_J'ai ma vie, et elle est déja assez merdique comme ça! Alors si en plus j'dois penser à d'autre encores plus pourries que la mienne, ça va hein!_

_Je suis égoiste? Oui! Et bien regardez autour de vous! NOUS sommes dans un monde égoiste!!!_

_Regardez la réalité en face! Tous les gens autour de vous ne sont que des hypocrites!_

_Ils vous aiment pendant une certaine periode, puis après vous oublie!_

_On passe tous à autre chose!_

_Rien n'est éternel!_

_Nous naissons pour mourrir!_

_Nous sommes tous des condamnés à mort en puissance!_

_Y'a pas d'avenir, le monde est fou, les hommes se tuent, et malheureusement vous etes des hommes aussi, qui dit que demain, ce sera pas sur vous que le fou du troisieme étage viendra tirer?_

_

* * *

_

_Demain, on est mon anniversaire. Le 31 Octobre._

_Je trouve que, naitre et mourrir, sont un peu la meme chose... Enfin..._

_On vient au monde pour mourrir._

_Alors on doit mourrir pour quitter le monde... Vous trouvez pas ça logique?_

_Ce soir, j'sors en boite, pour fêter le reveillon de ma date de naissance. Comme ça à minuit, quand j'aurais 16ans, je serais heureuse. Heureuse parce que la drogue ou l'alcool me rendra euphorique. Mais au moins, je serais heureuse ce jour là._

_

* * *

_

_Journal, pardon de te tacher de sang... pardon...._

_JE t'avais pris dans ma poche, parce que je me suis attachée à toi, c'est ironique hein..?_

_A coté de moi, Jeff est inconscient. J'ai mal au crane, je vois du sang perler de mes cheveux._

_On a pris la voiture, en étant completement ivres. Kenny racontait pleins de blagues sur la ville de Mont Cul, la fameuse ville de France qui porte un nom hilarant. On rigolait aux éclats, j'me suis pratiquement pissé dessus. Mort de rire! Mais ce putin de camion, j'lavais pas vu!_

_Maintenant le devant de la voiture est completement écrasé contre le flan du camion._

_Le conducteur du camion a juste eut le temps d'apeller les secours, puis s'est évanoui à son volant._

_Au loin, j'entend les sirenes des ambulances. Je me sens flancher, j'ai envie de dormir._

_Avant de fermer les yeux, je tenais à écrire, histoire de me faire pardonner en quelques sortes, mes péchés._

_Pardon d'avoir pensé qu'aimer était une raison de vivre, et une raison de mourrir. Et pardon de continuer à le penser._

_Je regrette d'avoir fait tout ce que j'ai fait. La drogue l'alcool... C'était un acte idiot, je fuyais la réalité._

_C'est maintenant que je me rend compte que meme après avoir été trahi..._

_Il faut aimer. Aimer, aimer, encore & encore, meme si on s'en prend plein la gueule, c'est pour ça qu'on vie!_

_Pardonnez à Xion de m'avoir brisé le coeur! Dites lui qu'il faut pas qu'elle s'en veule, que si j'ai tant merdé la fin de ma vie, c'est ma faute uniquement de ne pas avoir su m'en sortir, de pas avoir voulu faire quoi que ce soit pour aller mieux._

_Pardonnez à Namine de m'avoir volé mon souffle._

_Excusez-moi auprès de Maman, d'avoir été une fille si indigne._

_Conduisez moi auprès de Papa une fois que je me serais endormie._

_Les sirenes se rapprochent. Ma main tremble, je ne sens plus mes jambes. J'essaie de repenser à Xion, je la revoie avec son sourire. C'est avec cette image en tete que je veux mourrir. Putin, mon sang tache les feuilles du cahier. Je veux que tout ça soit lisible, parce que dieu j'y crois pas, et je sais que c'est que par ce cahier que les gens sauront mes dernieres pensées. Je suis persuadée qu'une fois que je me serais endormie, ce sera le néant. Je dormirais, pour l'éternité. Mais si seulement ça pouvait exister; le paradis et tout ça... Parce que finalement, c'est maintenant que je suis si proche de la mort que je me rend compte que j'aimais vivre._

_La vie est pourrie!_

_La vie joue des sales tours!_

_Mais à pars la vie, on a rien._

_Alors autant y réfléchir à deux fois..._

_Et puis si notre vie est pourrie, au lieu de se lamenter, autant essayer de l'arranger._

_A la force de ses pieds & mains, on doit se demener pour arranger tout ça._

_Je tombe de fatigue... Adieu, monde pourri que j'aimais malgré tout... J'espere juste que, en me laissant tomber dans les ténèbres, en fermant les yeux, ne voyant plus la lumiere, je ne me perdrais pas, et que je trouverais repos quelque pars, meme si j'y crois pas trop..._

Kairi. [ 31/10/?? - 31/10/2009.]


End file.
